Morgenpoot: Tranenpad
Dit is mijn tweede fanfiction over het leven van Morgenpoot, voor het eerste deel kijk hier. In dit verhaal verdwijnt de leerling Duisterpoot van de Schaduwclan opeens. Hij wordt vermoord door een zwerfkat, die zegt dat hij bij de Moordclan hoort. Zo begint een spannende strijd waarin Morgengloed keuzes moet maken: gaat ze voor de Clan of voor haarzelf? Veel leesplezier met dit tweede deel van "Morgengloed". Pootje van Morgenpoot! PS. Dit is van meer dan een jaar geleden, en zeer slecht geschreven. Ik hoef dus GEEN feedback! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 25 jun 2018 13:56 (UTC) Proloog Een gespierde cyperse kater leidde een groep katten door de tweebeenplaats. 'Jullie hebben gezien hoe een Clan vecht, en dan met name de Schaduwclan. Wij zijn het zat om poesiepoezen of zwerfkatten te zijn, en hebben jarenlang aan dit plan gewerkt' riep hij en sprong op een steen net buiten de tweebeenplaats. 'Sommigen van jullie komen helemaal van de andere kant van het woud, daar bij het Donderterritorium. Maar nu zijn we een Clan!' 'Moordclan! Moordclan!' riepen alle katten in koor. De kater ging verder. 'Nu zullen wij nog hier moeten leven, aan de rand van het Schaduwterritorium. Maar over een tijdje zal alles anders zijn.' Een bleke poes kwam naar voren. 'Doodster, wanneer beginnen we met fase een van het plan?' Doodster gromde. 'Wanneer ik een leerling zie die geschikt is om Moordclankrijger te worden, Bleekvacht.' 'Ik heb er een gezien!' riep een kater uit. 'Gister. Hij was samen met zijn mentor, een zwarte poes met oranje gele ogen. De leerling zelf was zwart en hij zag er erg sterk uit!' Terwijl de jonge kater de leerling beschreef, fronste Doodster zijn wenkbrauwen. 'Dat klinkt goed. Als je hem weer ziet, geef me dan een seintje alsjeblieft.' De katten begonnen wild te roepen. 'Weg met de Donderclan! Weg met de Schaduwclan! Weg met de Windclan! Weg met de Rivierclan! Wij nemen het woud over!' De katten van de Moordclan bleven nog even op, maar gingen daarna slapen, hun neus opgetrokken vanwege de stank van de kraaienplaats verderop. Doodster grinnikte, totdat er een stem klonk. '''De Clans zullen een worden, om de moord te bestrijden. Daarna zullen ze zich weer in vieren delen.' ''Doodster grijnsde. 'Ze zullen de moord wel bestrijden, maar niet van hen winnen' fluisterde hij. Toch vond hij de woorden onheilspellend klinken... Hoofdstuk 1 Morgengloed keek naar het gras dat ruisde in de wind van nieuwblad. Ergens aan het einde van Bladkaal, met al het slechte weer, was ze vertrokken samen met de andere katten, Eclipspoot van de Schaduwclan, Regenpoot van de Windclan, Zwartpoot van de Donderclan en haar vriend Cirkelsteen, die toen nog Cirkelpoot heette. Nadat ze bij het doel van hun reis, De Stenen Cirkel, waren aangekomen had de stem die hen op hun reis begeleidde een onheilspellende boodschap uitgesproken: '''De Clans zullen een worden, om de moord te bestrijden. Daarna zullen ze zich weer in vieren delen.' ''Ze had de profetie aan haar leider, de oude kater Keister, verteld, maar er was nog niets gebeurd dat erop wees dat er moord was geweest. Geen een kat van de Rivierclan was overleden. Maar ja, ze waren pas een dag thuis en ze was nu bezig met haar wake. Zij en Cirkelsteen hadden in de middag uitgebreid over de stem gepraat, en waren tot de conclusie gekomen dat ze allebei een andere stem gehoord hadden, maar wel allebei die van een kater. Zouden het de vijf grote leiders van vroeger zijn, de stichters van de Clans? Hemelster, Schaduwster, Donderster, Windster en Rivierster? Het liefst wou ze al haar theorieën met Cirkelsteen delen, maar tijdens een wake mocht je niet praten. Op haar reis was ze achter nog iets gekomen: ze was een afstammeling van de Hemelclan, een Clan die uit het woud was verdreven. Lichtspikkel kwam hun kant op lopen. 'Gefeliciteerd! Jullie wake is voorbij, je mag jezelf nu een krijger noemen!' Kervelklauw, een oudere krijger, feliciteerde haar met een luid gesnor. 'Kroosvacht is vast heel trots op jou, Morgengloed!' Kroosvacht, haar vroegere mentor, was de zoon van Kervelklauw en Bloemveder. Nu hadden ze een tweede nest, van Rozenkit en Schijnselkit, twee poesjes. Daar had je ze al. De twee kleine poesjes struikelden bijna over hun eigen poten van opwinding. 'Vandaag worden we EINDELIJK leerlingen!' miauwde Rozenkit opgewonden. 'Ja' viel Schijnselkit haar bij, 'die stomme kraamkamer begint te vervelen. Ik hoop dat Lichtspikkel mijn mentor wordt.' 'Ja, wie wilt dat niet?' lachte Rozenkit. 'Hij is commandant. Zelf hoop ik dat mijn mentor... Morgengloed wordt.' Morgengloed voelde trots in haar borst opwellen. 'Maar ik ben nog maar net krijger.' 'Maar jij kan zoooooooo hoog springen!' miauwde Rozenkit opgewonden. 'Ik hoorde dat die gave van de Hemelclan is!' Morgengloed zuchtte. Het nieuws was als een lopend vuurtje door de Rivierclan gegaan en Eclipspoot had het vast wel aan haar Clangenoten verteld. Van Regenpoot kon ze wel verwachten dat ze haar mond hield, maar Zwartpoot was soms zo trots... Hij zou zijn Clan alles vertellen. Gelukkig vervolgde de Donderclan halfclankatten niet, maar hoe zat dat met de Schaduwclan? Hoofdstuk 2 Buiten de leerlingceremonie van Schijnselkit en Rozenkit was vandaag ook de Grote Vergadering, dus alle katten waren opgewonden. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!' riep Keister. De twee katjes kwamen aanlopen, en Morgengloed snorde. 'Oh, ik hoop zo dat ze goede mentoren krijgen' miauwde Bloemveder. 'Ik hoop twee jonge krijgers...' Morgengloed merkte dat Bloemveder naar haar en Cirkelsteen keek, en ze voelde zich wanhopig. Als ze echt mentor ging worden had Keister het haar toch wel verteld? 'Het is tijd voor twee kittens om leerling te worden' begon Keister. 'Schijnselkit, vanaf nu zal jij bekend staan als Schijnselpoot. Cirkelsteen, jij zal haar mentor worden. Bruinwilg is een uitstekende mentor voor jou geweest, en ik vertrouw erop dat jij jou kennis op deze leerling zal overdragen.' Cirkelsteen drukte zijn neus tegen die van Schijnselpoot aan. 'Ik zal mijn best doen' mompelde hij verlegen. Keister schraapte zijn keel en een paar hartslagen later kraakte zijn stem weer door het kamp. 'Rozenkit, vanaf nu sta jij bekend als Rozenpoot. Jouw mentor zal Morgengloed worden. Morgengloed, jouw mentor was Kroosvacht. Ik weet zeker dat hij geen andere mentor zou willen voor zijn kleine zusje.' Rozenpoot liep trots naar Morgengloed toe, en drukte haar neus tegen die van haar mentor. 'Ik ben zo blij dat jij mijn mentor bent' miauwde Rozenpoot opgewonden. 'Wat gaan we vandaag doen?' Morgengloed dacht diep na. 'Ik stel voor om naar de Donderclangrens te gaan.' 'Oké!' piepte haar leerling en ze spurtte weg. 'Tjonge, wat heb jij een energie!' hijgde Morgengloed toen ze haar had ingehaald. Ze liepen verder, en Morgengloed vertelde van alles en nog wat over het Clanleven. 'Niet zo lang geleden was ik op reis met Cirkelsteen, maar ook met Regenpoot, Eclipspoot en Zwartpo...' Ze was nog niet uitgesproken of een cyperse kater kwam op haar afrennen. 'Zwartpoot!' riep Morgengloed blij. 'Het is nu Zwartstreep' groette de kater haar. Ze gaven elkaar een kopje. 'Wie is dat?' vroeg Zwartstreep nieuwsgierig. 'Ehm... dat is mijn leerling, Rozenpoot.' Zwartstreep snorde. 'Je bent vast een heel goede mentor!' Daarna dook hij weer de struiken in en zwaaide met zijn staart ter begroeting. Hoofdstuk 3 Rozenpoot en Schijnselpoot hielden een schijngevecht vlak voor het leerlingenhol, en Morgengloed snorde. 'Zet hem op, Rozenpoot!' riep ze luid en Cirkelsteen keek haar plagerig aan. 'Schijnselpoot gaat toch winnen.' Alsof ze nog kits in de kraamkamer waren doken ze speels op elkaar af, hun klauwen ingetrokken. Lichtspikkel zuchtte. 'Volgens mij was het de bedoeling dat de leerlingen met elkaar vochten, niet de mentors.' Morgengloed krabbelde overeind en likte haar poot. Ze was nu al vele manen lang mentor van Rozenpoot. 'Au!' riep Schijnselpoot toen Rozenpoot een poot op haar buik zette. 'Goed gedaan, Rozenpoot!' miauwde Morgengloed. 'Jij wordt vast een goede krijger, eentje waar de Rivierclan trots op kan zijn.' Verlegen geworden door het lof van haar mentor trippelde Rozenpoot naar het leerlingenhol. Keister gromde toen een kitten halsoverkop tegen hem op botste. 'Blijf in de kraamkamer, jochie.' De oude kater sprong op de Hogesteen. 'Laat alle katten die hun eigen prooi kunnen vangen zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!' De katten dropen vanuit hun holen samen in het midden van het kamp. Kroosvacht, die op jacht was geweest, legde nog snel een vis op de hoop. 'Beste katten, zoals jullie waarschijnlijk al weten is vanavond de Grote Vergadering. Kroosvacht, Bruinwilg, jullie twee mogen mee. Morgengloed en Cirkelsteen, ook jullie gaan, samen met Rozenpoot en Schijnselpoot.' Keister ging nog langer door met het noemen van namen, maar Morgengloed was met haar gedachtes ergens anders. Zouden Zwartstreep, Regenpoot en Eclipspoot er ook zijn? Op de vorige drie Grote Vergaderingen was Eclipspoot niet aanwezig geweest. Zou ze al krijger zijn? Regenpoot had in ieder geval nog niet haar medicijnkatnaam ontvangen, hoewel, de vorige Vergadering niet, maar dat betekende dat ze hem waarschijnlijk in de tussen tijd wel had gekregen... Plotseling klonk er een gil. Eclipspoot stormde het kamp binnen. 'Rivierclan, jullie moeten helpen! Mijn leerling is ontvoerd! Hij...' Morgengloed aarzelde geen moment om haar vriendin te helpen. 'Dus jij bent ook krijger! Waar heb je hem voor het laatst gezien?' 'B...bij Vierboom in de buurt!' Keister sprong op. 'Het gaat over de ontvoering van een leerling, dus zullen we de Schaduwclan helpen! Kervelklauw en Lichtspikkel, jullie gaan hem zoeken bij de Windclangrens! Morgengloed en Cirkelsteen, jullie gaan met Eclipspoot mee!' 'Eclipsvlam' verbeterde de zwarte poes hem. Ze rende weg en Morgengloed holde achter haar aan, met de angst dat Rozenpoot ook meegenomen zou worden... Hoofdstuk 4 De drie katten holden door de velden. 'Duisterpoot!' riep Eclipsvlam steeds, maar ze kreeg geen antwoord. Nu zag Morgengloed een kater rennen, hij was gespierd en had veel littekens. Hij had zijn tanden in een zwart katertje gezet die spartelde tegen het gewicht van de kat. 'Dat is Duisterpoot!' gilde Eclipsvlam en Cirkelsteen sprong op de kater af, maar die liet de leerling niet los. Een straaltje bloed liep nu omlaag vanuit de plek waar de kater hem vast had. 'Ga terug naar jullie Clan!' gromde de kater. 'Deze kater hoort nu bij de Moordclan.' Morgengloed werd duizelig. De profetie... Had die het over deze vijfde Clan? Nu beet de kater hard in Duisterpoots nekvel door en even later zat hij onder het bloed. 'DUISTERPOOT! NEEEE!' schreeuwde Eclipsvlam en ze haalde uit naar de Moordclankat. Hij rende weg en liet het katertje los. Eclipsvlam probeerde hem nog naar het Schaduwclankamp te sleuren, maar het was te laat. Hij was dood. ''De Clans zullen een worden, om de moord te bestrijden. Daarna zullen ze zich weer in vieren delen. ''Deze boodschap spookte door de kop van Morgengloed toen ze naar Vierboom liep. De beelden van de dode Duisterpoot en de snikkende Eclipsvlam waren nog helder en ze drukte zich bezorgd tegen Rozenpoot aan. De Groterots was al in zicht en even later liepen ze het veld van Vierboom op. De leiders stonden al klaar om te beginnen, en ergens aan de andere kant van de Groterots zag ze Regenpoot staan. Ze praatte met Traanvacht, en Morgengloed ontdekte dat Naaldvacht er niet bij stond. Ze rende naar haar vriendin toe. 'Regenpoot, waar is Naaldvacht?' 'Ten eerste' miauwde Regenpoot, 'mijn naam is nu Regenpoel. Ten tweede, Naaldvacht is dood door Groenhoest en ik ben nu medicijnkat, en ten derde, leuk om je te zien!' Ze gaf haar een kopje. 'Ik ben nu een krijger!' snorde Cirkelsteen, die achter haar stond. 'En ik ook' voegde Morgengloed eraan toe. Zwartstreep kwam naar hun toe lopen. 'Eclipsvlam laat haar kop hangen. Wat is er met haar, weet één van jullie dat?' Morgengloed zuchtte. 'Haar leerling is gedood door een zwerfkat, die het had over de Moordclan...' Morgengloed zag dat Regenpoel en Zwartstreep achteruit deinsden, en het was niet moeilijk te raden dat ook zij dachten aan de profetie. 'Ik heb nagedacht over die stemmen die wij in onze koppen hoorden. Ik denk dat het de grote leiders van vroeger zijn, de stichters van de Clans. Je weet wel, Hemelster, Donderster, Rivierster, Windster en Schaduwster...' Toen ze die naam noemde miauwde een stem achter haar: 'Je zou weleens gelijk kunnen hebben, maar we moeten ons nu focussen op die ene Moordclan uit de profetie.' Het was Eclipsvlam. Hoofdstuk 5 'Eclipsvlam!' riep Regenpoel blij. 'Fijn om je te zien!' Morgengloed wou net ook een begroeting miauwen, toen er een kreet klonk. De Grote Vergadering was begonnen. Korrelster, de Donderclanleider, stapte naar voren. 'Alles gaat goed met de Donderclan. We hebben een nieuwe krijger: Zwartpoot staat nu bekend als Zwartstreep. Allen zijn wij blij dat Nieuwblad weer begonnen is, en de prooi zal terugkeren.' De Donderclancommandant, Wierstaart, knikte instemmend. Nu kwam Straalster naar voren. 'Mijn beste katten, helaas moet ik mededelen dat Naaldvacht, onze medicijnkat, is gestorven aan de ziekte Groenhoest. Maar we hebben iemand die zijn rol kan overnemen: Regenpoel is onze nieuwe medicijnkat!' Wild gejuich klonk onder de Windclankatten, en nu kwam Bladerster aan het woord. 'Eén van onze leerlingen, Eclipspoot, is nu een krijger, Eclipsvlam. Zij heeft een paar dagen geleden een leerling gekregen, Duisterpoot, de zoon van mijn commandant Ravenstaart. Maar hij is gegrepen door een zwerfkat die zei dat hij van ene Moordclan was...' Verder kwam ze niet, want nieuwe katten stroomden Vierboom op. De voorste kat sprong de Groterots op. 'Ik ben Doodster, de leider van de Moordclan. Vandaag zullen wij aan deze vergadering deelnemen, of jullie het nou willen of niet. Kijk naar mijn krijgers en huiver: het zijn er véél meer dan al jullie katten bij elkaar. Morgengloed slikte. Het was echt waar, je zag geen grassprietje van Vierboom meer door alle Moordclankrijgers! Doodster grijnsde. 'Voor al mijn vechters heb ik een groot territorium nodig. Ik eis Vierboom op als ons Clankamp. En ik wil minstens de helft van al jullie territoria bij elkaar. Ook wil ik van elke Clan de commandant hebben als krijgsgevangenen. Als jullie deze eisen niet respecteren zal er een gevecht volgen, en zullen jullie Clans één voor één uitgeroeid worden. Cirkelsteen sprong op. 'Jullie zijn allemaal zwerfkatten en voormalige poesiepoesen! Wat denken jullie te doen tegen katten die manen lang training hebben gehad?' Alle Clankatten vielen hem bij, maar Doodster gromde. 'Ik wil geen gevecht, niet hier. Wij hebben geen medicijnkat, maar andere bepaalde regels van de krijgscode zullen we wel volgen. Geen gevechten op Vierboom, bijvoorbeeld. Maar als ik eenmaal aan de macht ben, luisteren wij naar de krijgscode van het Donkere Woud! De leider krijgt eerst te eten, daarna zijn of haar partner, dan de commandant, later de krijgers en als laatste de leerlingen, kits en moederkatten. Als er dan nog wat over is, tenminste. En wij hadden een goede krijger op het oog, toen nog leerling van de Schaduwclan. Wij hebben hem ontvoerd, maar drie jonge krijgers waren zo dom: ze hebben geprobeerd hem terug te winnen met een gevecht. Dat hebben ze verloren en de leerling is uiteindelijk gestorven. En oh ja, nog over die derde eis, als jullie de commandanten van jullie Clans niet morgenochtend hebben uitgeleverd, dan zullen wij ze komen halen.' Ons kamp is hier bij Vierboom. Toen ging de Moordclan weg. Hoofdstuk 6 Lichtspikkel zuchtte. 'Kroosvacht, wat moet ik nu doen? We kunnen niet op tegen die zwerfkatten!' Morgengloed luisterde aandachtig. Zou de grote en dappere krijger zichzelf opofferen? 'Ik weet het niet' peinsde Lichtspikkel ernstig. 'Ik zou de Clan wel kunnen redden, want we hebben meer tijd nodig..' Morgengloed wist opeens wat ze konden doen. 'Dat is het! Ik ga wel!' Kroosvacht draaide zich met een ruk om. 'Je bent onervaren en duidelijk niet geschikt. Trouwens, je bent geen commandant.' Morgengloed blies. 'Ik zeg gewoon van wel! En dan vallen jullie de Moordclan aan, als ik hen afleid!' 'Dat zou best eens kunnen werken' mompelde Keister. 'Ik ga snel overleggen!' Alle Clans maakten zich al klaar om weg te gaan van de Grote Vergadering, maar de oude leider van de Rivierclan wist de andere leiders over te halen. Het plan zou doorgaan! Het was al lang na maanhoog, en Morgengloed nam de laatste tactieken en reserve plannen door met oudere krijgers. Er was op Vierboom besloten dat elke Clan een krijger uitleverde om het plan uit de voeren. Eclipsvlam ging van de Schaduwclan, Zwartstreep van de Donderclan, en van de Windclan was de echte commandant, Langklauw, gekozen. Hij zou de leiding nemen. Morgengloed was zenuwachtig, maar ze twijfelde niet aan haar plan. Het moest en zou lukken! Lichtspikkel miauwde dat ze nachtrust nodig had, dus dook ze het krijgershol in. Haar dromen gingen voornamelijk over vechten, en de geheimzinnige Moordclan. Na een paar nachtmerries wist ze echter niet zó zeker meer dat de zwerfkatten verslagen zouden worden... Hoofdstuk 7 Het was de dag van het grote plan, en Morgengloed liep naar Vierboom. Ze had afscheid genomen van Cirkelsteen en Kroosvacht. Nu stond ze er alleen voor. Ze zag dat Langklauw al klaar stond. 'Hallo Morgengloed' begroette Langklauw haar. Deze krijger was bekend om zijn vijandigheid tegenover andere Clans, maar als er één kat was die begreep dat je bondgenoten de vriend moest houden, was hij het. Eclipsvlam en Zwartstreep hadden het laatste eind samen gelopen via de grens en waren nu ook aangekomen. Ze wachtten in spanning af, en net toen Morgengloed dacht dat het nooit ging gebeuren, verscheen er een groep Moordclankrijgers. 'Welkom, commandanten!' hoonde een jonge, witte poes. 'Jullie zijn wel héél dapper, dat jullie jezelf opofferen. Nooit gedacht dat het zou werken!' Ze werden aan de zijkant geflankeerd door de zwerfkatten, en die brachten hen naar een hol dichtbij de Groterots. 'Dit hol hebben we gegraven toen jullie weg waren. Nu is Vierboom van ons!' Geschreeuw klonk uit de kelen van de Moordclankatten, en Morgengloed begreep al snel dat Doodster hen buiten liet slapen en dat het grote hol alleen weggelegd was voor hem, zijn partner en zijn commandant. 'Daar is -ie!' siste Zwartstreep toen Doodster op de Groterots sprong. 'Breng deze vier naar het gevangenenhol!' beval hij. Ze werden begeleid naar een hol waar het erg donker was. De katten wurmden zich door de smalle opening. 'Geweldig!' pufte Eclipsvlam. 'En nu maar wachten. Hoe gaan we ze afleiden?' voegde ze er fluisterend aan toe. 'Ik weet wel wat' mompelde Langklauw. 'Hey, daar is Korrelster met zijn troepen! Oké, we kruipen door het gat!' schreeuwde Langklauw, en Morgengloed begreep wat hij van plan was. 'Oh, deze tunnel leidt naar achter de Groterots!' riep ze enthousiast. Er was natuurlijk helemaal geen gat of tunnel, maar dat dachten de Moordclankatten nu wel. Ze renden naar de Groterots, en alsof de tijd afgesproken was kwamen daar de andere Clankatten. Ze sprongen op de zwerfkatten af en Morgengloed klauterde snel uit het gat aan de bovenkant, waar nu geen bewaking meer was. De strijd was begonnen! Hoofdstuk 8 Overal klonk geschreeuw en gegil. 'Morgengloed!' riep Cirkelsteen. 'De verrassingsaanval is gelukt!' Ze knikte en vloog op de jonge, witte poes af. 'En dit is voor Duisterpoot!' riep Eclipsvlam woedend toen ze zich op Doodster stortte. Overal lagen lijken, en die waren niet allemaal van de Moordclan. Rozenpoot vocht hevig met een Moordclanleerling, maar voordat Morgengloed goed en wel kon zien wat er gebeurde, werd ze afgeleid door Eclipsvlam. De poes lag op haar rug en een bloederige streep liep van haar keel naar haar buik. Doodster drukte haar tegen de grond. 'Dus je bent nog geen commandant? DAT ZAL JE OOK NOOIT WORDEN!' De kater stond klaar om de genadeslag toe te dienen toen Morgengloed ingreep. 'Laat haar met rust!' Ze belandde in een kluwen vol bloed en haar, toen ze haar klauwen langs het kleverige rode spul voelde schrapen. Doodster lag roerloos op de grond, en de witte poes zakte in elkaar. 'Vader, nee!' Morgengloed had medelijden met de poes. Zij wist niks van haar ouders, en waarschijnlijk waren ze ook dood. Dat was het toppunt, dacht ze toen. Ze ging ze zoeken, wat er ook gebeurde! De witte poes, die Bleekvacht heette, vluchtte weg van Vierboom. Het gevecht had veel schade aangericht. Schijnselpoot was gewond, en Rozenpoot snikte. 'Zal... zal ze het overleven?' Traanvacht troostte haar. 'Rustig, er is weinig aan de hand. Ik denk dat ze maar één nacht in mijn hol hoeft te slapen hoor.' Lichtspikkel was dood, en Morgengloed zag dat Kervelklauw aan kwam rennen. 'Regenpoel is bij Kroosvacht. Het ziet er niet best uit...' 'KROOSVACHT! NIET JIJ!' huilde Morgengloed terwijl ze naar haar vroegere mentor keek. Hij schokte op en neer. 'Goed... gedaan... Morgenpoot... ben trots op je...' Ze kreeg een warm gevoel van binnen toen ze bij haar leerlingennaam genoemd werd. Het deed haar herinneren aan de trainingen samen met de grijze kater. Toen doofde het licht in zijn groene ogen, en Regenpoel gaf Morgengloed een kopje. 'Succes. Ik weet hoe het voelt om je vroegere mentor te verliezen.' Keister sprong op de Groterots. 'Beste katten van alle Clans, de halve Moordclan is uitgeroeid en van de andere helft hoeven wij niet wakker te liggen. Ik doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze leerlingen neer te kijken. Zij hebben hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen, en ik beveel hen nu, op hun beurt, aan als krijgers. Rozenpoot, Schijnselpoot, kom naar voren. Morgengloed, Cirkelsteen, hebben jullie leerlingen goed getraind?' Morgengloed knikte en leefde helemaal op toen ze zag dat Schijnselpoots wonden gestopt waren met bloeden en dat haar gezicht niet verraadde dat ze pijn had. Nadat ze hadden belooft om de Clan te dienen, ging Keister verder. 'Dan geef ik jullie nu uit naam van de Sterrenclan jullie krijgersnamen. Rozenpoot, vanaf nu sta jij bekend als Rozendoorn. De Sterrenclan eert je jaagkunst en je enthousiasme, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Rivierclan. Schijnselpoot, van nu af aan zal jij bekend staan als Schijnselmist. De Sterrenclan eert je moed en je kracht, en wij heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Rivierclan. Voordat we de namen van jullie gaan scanderen, wil ik eerst nog iets anders doen. Ik spreek deze woorden over het lijk van Lichtspikkel, zodat hij mijn keuze kan horen en goedkeuren. De nieuwe commandant van de Rivierclan is Morgengloed!' Vervolg Dit was het einde van deel 2. Voor het spannende derde deel van "Morgengloed", kijk hier. Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Warrior Cats Categorie:Goedgekeurd Categorie:Goedgekeurde Pagina's Categorie:Morgengloed